Time travel Oh shit!
by GeorgeWeasleyRULES
Summary: OK the past has some how made it to the future and well this future ain't so good! one problem with it Zombies! Yup i said it Zombies! There is Yaoi and M-Preg more warnings in side this Awesome story! Prussia is in it! YAY! Well click the story and read! Ta ta! See you the book.
1. Time travel

**Welcome~ To the time travel yaoi Zombie fanfiction! Welp if you don't like this stuff you can read on or just leave! Please fav or like! ~ Well this is goodbye from your Author GeorgeWeasleyRULES!**

* * *

England looked out to his land smiling this was his home, nothing could take that from him he would work everyday to keep it like this. This beautiful land, suddenly the air turned cold and everything went dark.

* * *

France looked around his lovely home, Paris ah what a lovely place he could feel it, something bad was going to happen. suddenly the air turned cold and everything went dark.

* * *

All around the world nations felt the same thing Cold then everything going dark all waking up in a dark ally knowing they were lost.

* * *

"Captain there was a spark in section 2!" A girl turned around "Load the trucks! LETS GO!" The girl whipped out of the room along with a team of 10 people.

Ok the first time in his hole life the Awesome Prussia was scared "bruder what's going on?" He asked hearing a couple voices almost to a crying point, then they herd it the moan, a pain filled moan. "Hello?" England called out the moan got louder the street light flickered the roaring of a truck became louder, Then a scream "NO! LIKE DONT GET NEAR IT!" Poland yelled backing up they saw it this thing was dead a gun shot filled there ears turning around, was 10 people "Get in the truck if you want to live. Da?" The voice was Russian

They all ran for the truck jumping in they could all see each other, scared and hurt. "Den!" A female voice yelled Denmark's head shot up "YEAH! WHAT YOU WANT!" Denmark's eyes widen was he replaced "TAKE OFF NOW! THERE'S A HERD!" she screamed pulling out a gun from her hip she shot at something. the truck jerked they saw her face she looked like Italy, but there was no way she had blonde hair.

She slipped falling off the truck but hanging on by the ledge, "GERMANY!" A French voice sounded the air. "HELP! DAMMIT!" She screamed trying to pull her self up two people ran over and helped her up "Never again." She mumbled something else as they sat her down "god. At least you guys are ok! I mean if you died we would have died haha." American voice filled the air "SHUT UP ENGLAND!" Nine voices filled the air England eyes widen.

"Oh come on guys! I'm not that bad!" They could all see glares "Yeah not that bad." A Russian voice said "HEY!" There was laughter, "Were home!" The back of the truck opened they could see the 10 people who saved them perfectly the German voice they herd had long waist length blonde hair with a curl like Italy's her face was a heart shape with brown eyes she looked like Germany and Italy she was wearing overall shorts they buckled at her waist she wore a black t-shirt under that. You can see her tan skin she was in one word beautiful.

The boy Denmark had light blonde hair that stuck up in every way he had a clip that Norway knew the exact moment he saw it he wasn't stupid this boy looked like him and Denmark so did that Germany girl. Denmark wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans black boots.

White hair flew pass them pushing Norway out of the way Germany was picked up "THE AWESOME PRUSSIA IS HERE! ARE YOU OK ISABELLA!" there eyes widen Prussia stood there but with longer hair he looked taller "I'm fine Uncle." the girl mumbled as she was cradled in Prussia's arms. They herd the famous french laugh Germany or Isabella groaned "Put me down i need to hide!" she struggled to get out of Prussia's arms but he held on tighter

"Bonjour Monsherri!" Isabella groaned trying to hide her self people of the past laughed a little "GO AWAY!" She yelled 'But. monsherri i saved you from falling off the truck!" she groaned something along the lines of i should have pushed you off the truck. The French boy had short curly hair with violet eyes. "Dad!" A girl with long white hair ran to Prussia. "Charlotte!" The man said Prussia held out his other arm and pulled the girl up cradling her to Him, "My dear." The past was shocked "Wh..What's going on here!?" England yelled they all turned bright green eyes stared at his own "Mother?" with that England fainted.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next. I know this might have sucked please dont hate it. i dont own Hetalia and if i did well...You would see Prussia and Germany stripping! Lol  
**

**Bonjour-Hello **

**Monsherri- my dear! ok i think you all know what those words mean but just to make sure i told you! Ta ta for now! Say good bye Italy! **

**~PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ 3**


	2. Diary (Pov Isabella's)

**_Entry one: _**

**_Mommy and daddy game me this for my 10th birthday alot of things are happening book. Mommy wont let me out side anymore nor will daddy. I haven't seen my uncles or Aunts in weeks. I'm scared Daddy carries a gun everywhere now a days the doors are all locked everything is dark and we haft to be quiet now goodbye for now. _**

**_Love Isabella_**

**_Entry two: _**

**_Its been a couple years since i wrote in this thing im thirteen now,after the week of being in the house we left to Uncle Ivan's things have happened u know those stupid Zombie movies... You know how people say this was going to happened? Well guess what there right. those things have tooken over no human is alive just the nations. Mom saids something happening like the Zombies are being controlled dad saids it to, Oh right i forgot were at the Compound (AKA) Uncle Ivan's house with a huge wall keeping us safe. We can go out side and stuff we just need to bring guns or knifes someone must always be on guard on all times. Everything is insane! We have are own rooms, but i miss my house, school, friends...I'm alone, im scared. Book some weird things are going on i hear voices...There scary. they say everyone hates me, I think i forgot how to smile...Im faking it everyday now there getting louder...Please im so scared..._**

**_Isabella Beilschmidt _**

**_Entry three:_**

**_Good morning i wrote in this yesterday right, Well my birthday is coming up...it doesn't look like its going to be a good one. I'm still scared, scared to fall asleep, to eat, to do anything anymore, but i must go on. To see then end of this war of this hell, everyday it's growing darker colder, but...I got to go my father is calling me.  
Isabella Beilschmidt_**

**_Entry four:  
Training...I hate training. It's get up fight, get up fight...I'm tired of it i want my old life! Dear god don't they understand were children! Just turning teens for FUCKS SAKE! sorry for the swearing I'm mad! France hit on me again! I hate him! I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE EVERYTHING! THE VOICES ARE GETTING WORSE... Book im scared... What's wrong with me...  
Isabella Beilschmidt_**

**_Entry five:  
There gone...I'm 14 now mom and dad and the rest left awhile ago and we lost all contact with them...I can't breath, im so scared i lost them and i never got to say im sorry...Before they left i told them i hated them...OH god! The voices are laughing...I can't take it...  
Help me_**

**_Entry six...  
Hello old thing...I have had you for years now I'm alone...I'm scared...I'm broken...I'm lost...Im a failer. Mom and Dad if you are reading this from heaven, im sorry. I love you both so much im sorry i told you i hated you. I lied, Momma I don't sleep anymore your baby girl cant breath. Daddy im scared i wont eat all i do is train. I train for you. I will be strong! I WILL FIGHT!  
I'm sorry_**

**_Entry seven...  
I tried something today, i found an old raiser blade in the bathroom...The voices told me to run it against my skin... SO i did the voices stopped...I didn't feel anything just numbness... am i a freak...Book what am i?  
Freak..._******

**Entry 8  
hello im scared...I'm writhing fast...I agreed to stop...If you are reading this im done...Im coming home momma and daddy im sorry.**

**_Entry nine...  
Uncle Gilburt broke my door down...I was saved now they watch me closely...I'm 17 now i haft to go A shock in sector 2 happened...We will see what happens now! Book i need your help...BOOK WONT YOU HELP ME! I can't fight anymore...I want to die...I don't want to live in this horrid world  
Goodbye._**

**_Entry ten...  
Oh my god..._**


End file.
